theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (1990 TV Series)
Plot Summary *Coming Soon Cast *John Wesley Shipp as Barry Allen/The Flash *Amanda Pays as Tina McGee *Alex Desert as Julio Mendez *Mike Genovese as Warren Garfield *Richard Belzer as Joe Kline *Gloria Reuben as Sabrina *Dick Miller as Fosnight *Mark Hamill as The Trickster *Michael Champion as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *David Cassidy as Sam Scudder/Mirror Master *Joyce Hyser as Megan Lockhart *Biff Manard as Michael Francis Murphy *Vito D'Ambrosio as Tony Bellows *Michael Nader as Nicolas Pike *Jason Bernard as Desmond Powell/Nightshade *Corinne Bohrer as Prank *Jeri Ryan as Felicia Kane Pilot The series' pilot episode features an accident in which Central City Police forensic scientist Barry Allen's crime lab is struck by lightning. Allen's electrified body is flung into and shatters a cabinet of chemicals, which are both electrified and forced to interact with each other and with his physiology when they come into physical contact with his body. He soon discovers with the help of S.T.A.R. Labs scientist Christina "Tina" McGee that the accident has changed his body's metabolism and as a result he has gained the ability to move at superhuman speed. To avenge the murder of his brother, motorcycle police officer Jay, Barry demands that Tina modify a red S.T.A.R. Labs prototype deep sea diving suit, designed to withstand tremendous pressures, into his costume, to which she reluctantly complies. Thus, Barry Allen becomes The Flash. Episodes * 1. Pilot: The origin of The Flash. An accident gives police crime lab expert Barry Allen awesome powers of speed, and he vows to use them to bring his brother's murderer to justice. But first, Allen must learn to control his sudden, remarkable talents. Dr. Christina "Tina" McGee, who works for S.T.A.R. Labs, helps him with this. * 2. "Out of Control": He needs subjects for genetic-engineering research. Tina's former colleague is the main suspect when the bodies of murdered homeless people mysteriously disappear from crime scenes. * 3. "Watching The Detectives": A crooked D.A. discovers the crusader's civilian identity and uses that information to extort him into becoming his secret accomplice. * 4. "Honor Among Thieves": Guarding a priceless exhibit has the police stretched thin, a situation which a criminal mastermind exploits citywide with several thefts. * 5. "Double Vision": A mad scientist implants a device in the crusader's brain and gains remote control of his powers. * 6. "Sins of The Father": Ex-cop Henry Allen dismisses Barry's modern police techniques until his son captures an escaped con targeting Henry. * 7. "Child's Play": A '60s drug icon who faked his own death and went into hiding reasserts himself by unleashing a new addictive designer drug on the world. * 8. "Shroud of Death": Barry puts together bits of metal found at crime scenes and discovers that they form a neo-fascist group's medallion, with Lt. Garfield as the group's next target. * 9. "Ghost In The Machine": The Ghost controls the airwaves, tapping into video feeds just as he did back in 1955. The Nightshade, a crime-fighter of that era, resurfaces to fight him with The Flash joining him. * 10. "Sight Unseen": A criminal who has developed a cloaking device renders himself invisible and establishes a deadly vendetta endangering S.T.A.R. Labs and Central City. * 11. "Beat The Clock": The Flash must race against time and the electric chair to prove the innocence of a jazz saxophonist who was convicted of murdering his famous wife. * 12. "Tina Is That You?": Tina embarks on a crime spree with an all-girl gang after a bio-feedback experiment yields disastrous results, and her first target is The Flash. * 13. "The Trickster": The hunter becomes the hunted as James Montgomery Jesse, a schizophrenic killer being pursued by Megan Lockhart, commences to stalk her instead. Inspired by The Flash, the criminal dons a flashy outfit and calls himself The Trickster. * 14. "Be My Baby": The Flash helps a mother protect her child against her dangerous husband, who wants the child only for its genetic potential. * 15. "Fast Forward": While pursuing his brother's killer The Flash is sent ten years into the future, where Nicholas Pike is the mayor of Central City and any mention of The Flash is against the law. * 16. "Deadly Nightshade": The Flash and The Nightshade team up once again to stop a murderous vigilante who has taken The Nightshade's name. * 17. "Captain Cold": On the hottest day of the year, four gangsters are found frozen to death. They are the victims of a notorious hitman known as Captain Cold, and his next target may be The Flash. * 18. "Twin Streaks": A scientist uses The Flash's blood to clone Barry Allen, and the clone decides to assume Barry's identity. * 19. "Done With Mirrors": Sam Scudder, a criminal genius who uses mirrors and holograms to commit his crimes hunts down his double-crossing partner, who has found refuge with one of her old high school friends--Barry Allen. * 20. "Good Night Central City": When bodies begin disappearing from the police morgue and a gang of thieves start putting people to sleep, it falls to The Flash to save the victims and clear Barry Allen's name at the same time. * 21. "Alpha": A conscience-stricken android seeks The Flash's aid to avoid being programmed as the perfect assassin. * 22. "The Trial of The Trickster": James Jesse is preparing to go on trial for the crimes of The Trickster, but with the help of his sidekick, Prank, and a brainwashing device, he soon enlists The Flash's assistance in passing judgement on Central City. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Video File:The Flash trailer File:The Flash 1990's TV Show Titles File:Behind the Scenes The Flash (1990) See Also *The Flash (1990 TV Series)/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_(1990_TV_Series) *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0098798/ Category:The Flash (1990 TV Series)